


A hitching of breath and a sprinkle of faith dust

by DimDimple



Category: Pandy, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimDimple/pseuds/DimDimple
Summary: Wendy doesn’t know much, she wants to know more, but something that she does know is what she feels for a certain boy who flew into her window





	A hitching of breath and a sprinkle of faith dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot. If you’d like me to do a part 2, then just say

Wendy knew something was off by the look in his eye; he always got like that when something bad happened.

Perhaps it was one of the lost boys, or perhaps it be Hook.

She couldn’t tell quite yet.

With his head hung low, Peter began to levitate off the ground, to which he stopped when Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Wendy Darling had been living in Neverland for, well, years.

At least, that’s what it felt like.

But time there didn’t exist, just the ability to fly and do whatever you pleased, when it pleased you.

She liked this; the freedom to do whatever, whenever, but sometimes, just for a moment, maybe out of boredom, maybe out of regret, she’d think of her mother back in London.

Oh how worried she must be.

But this carefree life here in Neverland was her new life.

She couldn’t just go back, for she still appeared to be 14, the age she was when she left.

The boy in front of her, Peter Pan, looked to be the same age as Wendy, but she couldn’t be sure.

That topic hadn’t yet come up, nor had the topic of how he came to discover Neverland; did he find it, or did it find him? 

These questions constantly crossed her mind, and she wished she could ask him, but she hadn’t the confidence nor the motive to do so.

‘What’s wrong Peter?’ Wendy Darling asked the boy in front of her as he lowered himself back to the ground, his head still pointed to the floor.

‘You must go Wendy.’ Peter mumbled through his teeth.

This made Wendy anxious.

She couldn’t go back, and not just because of how she looked, but because of something else.

Something was holding her back, and she had not the slightest idea of what it could be.

‘You know I can’t Peter.’ Was the girl’s reply.

Perhaps it was him, Peter, holding her back.

She did feel something more than just a friendship for him, more than just what he most defiantly felt for her.

‘It has only been a year since you left, you can still go back.

Remember, time here goes three times slow, so it’s fine.

But please Wendy, you must leave, it is no longer safe here for you and your brothers.

Hook he, he wants to kill you, and this time I am powerless to stop him.’ Peter rambled, and Wendy cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him stare directly into her eyes.

‘Peter Pan is not powerless to anything.

Peter Pan is fearless, determined, confident.

Don’t say you’re powerless to his attack, because goddammit, I know you’re not.’ Wendy smiled determinedly, tightening her grip on his face.

This caused a smile to form on his lips.

And it reached his eyes; something that hadn’t happened for days or weeks.

‘Believe me when I say it because it’s the truth.’

‘Whoever said girls are stupid are pretty dumb themselves.’ Peter replied, chuckling.

‘Maybe you’re right Wendy.

Maybe we can take down Hook.’

Wendy’s smile widened.

‘See, there’s the Peter Pan I know.’ She let her hands drop to her sides, which were caught by Peter.

‘Can I tell you something Wend?’ He asked, lacing his hand with hers.

She nodded, her heart skipping a beat.

She felt her breath hitch as he stepped closer to her, so close in fact that they were almost, dare she say it, kissing.

With her other hand, Wendy adjusted her skirt then tangled her finger in the fringing along the bottom.

This dress once belonged to Tigerlily, however, after an accident with her old nightgown, she had to borrow it.

Well, now she basically owned it.

‘What is it Peter?’

Without saying a word, the boy closed the gap between them and his lips fell upon hers.

At first, Wendy didn’t know how to react; did she relax into the kiss, or did she pull away and ask him why he did it?

Or was she supposed to do nothing?

You see, Wendy had never once been kissed by a boy.

Never.

She didn’t know what to do or what to expect.

‘I’m sorry.’ He said, pulling away.

His cheeks, she saw, were dusted a light pink.

Was he embarrassed?

And if he were, why was he?

‘No, don’t be.

But why?’

‘I, uh, well, I need to be honest with you Wendy.

You know the day we met, when you stitched my shadow back onto my feed and you gave me a thimble?’ Peter said, and Wendy nodded.

‘I’ve been reading about it, and I think, I think I fell in love with you.’

The girl smiled, then gave him another kiss, this time it was quicker.

At least she knew something; that he felt the same way about her as she did him.

At least something in this confusing world made sense; that Peter Pan loved Wendy Darling, and she him.

And that was all there was to it.


End file.
